He did
by PatryTrusky
Summary: Post 4x16. Danny needs to tell Lindsay about Rikki.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Post 4x16. Danny needs to tell Lindsay about Rikki.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Unbetad. All mistakes are mine.

He had screwed everything up. Her. The most important person in his life. He had said sorry, but it wasn't enough, after all she didn't know about Rikki.

Rikki. That was another problem. Actually not her. Him. He had slept with Rikki and the next morning they had had sex… again. They needed to comfort each other. And they did. He owed her. Even though they knew it wasn't correct because he was with Lindsay. But they did.

And now he was lost, confused. He blamed himself because of all that. He should have told Lindsay about it. But when she told him that she was in love with him… He couldn't hurt her so much. But he did anyways.

So he was on his way to tell her. He knew this would destroy them, but he had to do. For they both.

She was in the break room when he saw her, but she wasn't alone… the whole team was there.

"Lindsay, can we talk?" he asked without looking at her.

She froze when she heard him.

"What do you want Messer?" she asked back.

"I… need to tell you something" he answered.

She lifted and followed him out of the break room.

"So, what do you want to tell me?"

" I… well, I…"

"What Danny? You what?"

"I… slept with Rikki last night"

Lindsay's eyes filled with tears.

"You did what?"

"I… slept with her"

"Oh… I see"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Shut up" she cut him off " I guess gossip is right"

"Gossip?"

"Yes. Once a player, always a player"

"No Linds, let me explain…"

"Don't!" "Don't ever call me that" "No Linds, no Montana… you've lost the right to do"

"But…"

"No Danny. No buts. You've cheated on me even though I've told you that I've fallen in love with you" "I hope things will be okay between her and you. Good luck"

"Lindsay…" but Lindsay had left him.

When he turned around he saw Mac, Flack, Stella and Hawkes looking at him. They had an angry look on their faces.

"My office. Now" Mac said.

He started to walk but Flack called him.

"Messer" he turned around "You're incredible. You've screwed up the best thing in your life"

"You think I don't know"

"Well, it seems like you don't"

With this Danny went to Mac's office.

When he was in, he sat down and looked at the floor.

"Danny" Mac called "Why the hell have you done it?"

"I don't know. I guess I needed to comfort her. We needed to comfort each other"

"What says Rikki?"

"It was just sex"

"And you?"

"I… I don't know. I feel like I owe her something"

"You don't"

"It's easy to say, but I'm not sure" "I've screwed up the things"

"Yes, you have" Despite all, Mac knew how Danny felt. He felt guilty yet. "And Lindsay?"

"What with her?"

"What has she said?"

"Basically… she has wished me good luck with Rikki. She didn't let me explain why I did or something. I know I've hurt her but I didn't mean to"

"Well, good job" Mac said sarcastically.

Danny shot a look. "I know" "I need to make this up"

"Yes, think a way because this shouldn't interfere with your job. And it's not gonna be easy. She's hurt. You've broken her trust"

Danny left Mac's office right to the locker room as he was thinking about a way to make the things up.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews!! This story is unbetad, all mistakes are mine.**

**Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong…**

**I need to say this. I'm very disappointment with Danny… **

It had been a long day.

First, she called his boyfriend only to be cut off by him. Then she confessed that she was in love with him. After that he said sorry and that they should talk.

And yes, they needed to talk, but why did he want to talk to her? She found out just a few hours ago. He had slept with Rikki. Ruben's mum. And he told her a few hours after she had said that she was in love with him. Perfect.

And that was the reason why she was trying to get rid of Danny's stuff at her place. His CD's; his shirts; his razor blade… she put his stuff in a box. After this she tried to watch the TV but she remembered when she did the same… with Danny.

She couldn't help smiling. In that moment he was so perfect…

**FLASHBACK**

"_So what do you prefer: Die Hard 4 or Top Gun" he asked._

"_Mmmm… I don't mind" was her answer._

"_Oh come on!" "Just choose one"_

"_Okay okay… Die Hard 4"_

"_That's my girl" and he smiled._

**END FLASHBACK**

After awhile she went to her bedroom. She needed to sleep but she couldn't either. The pillows smelt like Danny.

**FLASHBACK**

_She felt something warm on her neck._

"_Mmm Flack, we can't do this. What if Danny…"_

"_Flack!?" he was surprised._

_She laughed "Oh… you're such a kid"_

"_Yep, but I can do this" and he kissed her deeply._

**END FLASHBACK**

She finally slept. She got up when the sun was appearing. She went to her kitchen when something attracted her attention.

It was a piece of paper. She grabbed it and started to read.

_Lindsay,_

_I know what I've done it's unforgivable. But I'm really sorry._

_It was a mistake. My mistake._

_It didn't mean to happen like this but we needed to comfort each other. I needed to comfort her. I got her son dead._

_I gave her my body for one night. But my soul is only yours._

_You've been the most important person in my life. The only one._

_I need to tell you a lot of things but I don't know how to express. I don't expect you to understand me but I wanted to tell you anyway._

_You told me you're in love with me and I didn't answer. I couldn't. I couldn't hurt you so much__ but I've done. _

_I couldn't tell you that I love you after what I had done. But I do. I do really love you._

_Danny._

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

In the other side of the city Danny was trying to sleep as he thought if Lindsay had read the letter. But even if she had done they needed to talk.

**What do you think? Let me know. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. **

**This story is unbetad, all mistakes are mine.**

**Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did…**

**AN 2: Thanks to my best friend Rebeca for her ideas and support. You're the best girl!**

She read the letter twice before realize that she was almost crying.

She didn't know what to do and something came to her mind. She'd answer like him. With a letter. So she did.

_Danny,_

_I don't know what to say. I trusted you and you've broken me. I thought you were different; after all you flew two thousand miles to Montana to support me._

_I thought we had something different after that night at your place… I thought I was lucky. But right now I guess I was wrong._

_Right now I think it would have been better if I hadn't been with you… in any kind of relationship. But I needed you so much._

_During those months it was like a dream come true. I had never been with someone like you._

_I don't know what to think, this is too much._

_I love you, but I don't know if I can trust you again. I don't think so, as I've said you've hurt me so badly…_

_I guess I have to figure out how to let that go._

_Lindsay_

After this she went to work. She arrived and went to her office. _"And his" _she thought.

Luckily he wasn't there so she left the letter on his desk over his files and went to get some work done.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Danny was in a hurry. He had a lot of work. He came in his office and grabbed a file. He was going to leave when he walked on something. He stooped and took it.

He read the letter and knew that he had to tell her that he was different despite all.

He needed to find her.

**I know, this is a short chapter and sorry. But please, read and review…**** One more chapter left, I think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for be a bit late… I need****ed to think over this chapter. This is the last one. Hope you like it and as always read and review please. I'd wish what happened in 4x16 was just a dream or something…**

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing… CS:NY belongs to CBS and the producers… lucky them…**

**Feel free to correct me please. ****Special thanks to my best friend Rebeca for her support with this story and her ideas. Well, let's go…**

After ten minutes around the lab he saw her. She was in Trace.

He opened the door and went in.

"Lindsay, uhhh, can… can we talk, please?" he asked.

"I'm working" she answered without looking at him.

"Yeah, I see" _"Smart move Messer" _he slapped himself. "What I mean is that we need to talk"

"Maybe later" was her answer.

"Okay, but we really should do" he said.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY **

It was late when Lindsay finally entered in their office, unfortunately for her, because she wasn't in the mood, Danny was there.

"Oh… I didn't know you were here" she started.

"Well, I told you that we needed to talk" he said.

"Look Danny, I don't know why we need to talk. I think we've said what we had to say"

"I don't think so. We should talk"

"Well, if you have to tell me something, start"

"Okay" he breathed "Look. I know a letter is not the best way to say sorry. But it was the only way I could think to try to make up the things…. It was the only way I could do it. I know I've hurt you so much but I didn't mean…"

"Then why did you do?" she cut him off.

"I… we needed to comfort each other. I just wanted the hurt to go away… and I've screwed up this. It was just sex. We both needed it. The next morning I wished it was just you and not her. I've made a big mistake and I should have asked for your help, but I needed to deal with it on my own way. I couldn't see everyone looking at me like if they were sorry. I just want you to know why I did it. I guess you're not going to understand why but I wanted to tell you and well, after I forgot your birthday the things haven't been the same and I'm sorry. In those moments it wasn't me. I guess I changed since Ruben's death. I didn't know other way to handle the things. Look, I don't expect that we can be the same as old times but at least I want you to know my reasons and you may talk to me and look at me when you do. I don't expect anything else even though I really wanted because what I did it was a mistake" he finished and looked at her. "Ermm… you can say something" he added.

At this point Lindsay had sat in her chair. She took a moment to think before start.

"Danny I… I'm confused. I've told you that I love you and I really do. Since the first time we met I thought you were hot and you were. You teased me with the "sir" thing and you called me Montana. I really hated at first but then I understood that was your nickname, just yours. You were still teasing. I tried to support you when Louie was beaten and Aiden's death. Then Flack. When I was there I was thinking about you. What I would have done if you had been there. After that I went undercover and you were the first to hold me and I pushed you away when you told me about "our thing". I acted like you have done. But you came to Montana because of me. I couldn't believe it. We started something and I thought I was very lucky. The next morning when you took my shift…" she stopped here for a moment and then continued. "I don't know. I didn't know what happened in there. Then I saw you and I felt guilty. After all you took my shift. I supposed to be there…"

"Hey" Danny said "I did it because I wanted to do. I wanted you to sleep. I couldn't wake you up when I saw you sleeping"

Lindsay couldn't help but smile. "Yeah I guess. We were doing well when this happened. I tried to help but I'm not good at this kind of things. I tried my best but I couldn't. I gave you space but I guess it didn't work. I don't know why but I feel like this all is my fault, but I know it isn't. You were the one who pushed me away and sleep with his mother. It was just sex or at least that's what you say. But nobody assures me that you're not going to do the same when something like this happens. Maybe not sex, but something else like push yourself away… After all this I don't know if I can trust you"

"Please Lindsay…" he was almost crying. "I just want to make this up. I shouldn't do what I did but I can't go on like this without you. I can't. I need you. I'd do whatever you want to make you to trust me again. But give me the chance. Please" he said honestly.

Lindsay didn't know how to react.

On one hand she did want to trust him. She wanted to hold him. She wanted to make sure that the things would be okay. She wanted them to be who they were before Ruben's death. She really wanted.

On the other hand she didn0't know if she could trust him again. She wasn't sure about how to handle it. She was broken. She was insecure. And she told him. Besides, she added:

"If you want to fix this, you'll have to prove it and you'll need a lot of time"

"You really mean it?" Danny asked.

"Look Danny, it's going to be very difficult and I need you to let me in. But we may do it together"

Danny let escape a little smile.

"Thanks" he said "I promise I'll not screw up again. I'll let you in and I'll never let you go" he added sincerely.

He wouldn't screw up again.

They would go through this. Together.

**AN: So what do you think?? Hope you enjoyed the whole story. Please read and review.**


End file.
